The Black Soldier
by ArchAngel117
Summary: Completely new to 1944 Strike Witches and meeting a humanoid Neuroi, Samata gonna have her job cut out for her. Rate 1-5 and leave a Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo-Strike Witches Crossover! Samata will be used and she will speak English along with some German. **

**Also, I'll describe the appearance of Samata's armor in depth. **

**Extra Note, Samata is a washed out Spartan IV in this story and the augmentations stayed in her body, slowly growing, and when she reached the ODST branch, she had the strength, smartness, awareness, and the speed of a Spartan IV. She opted to stay in the ODST branch. **

* * *

**Ragnarok, War Games **

**ODST War Game Wing **

"Dammit! Red Team is hammering us!"

"HAHAHAH! SUCK IT BLUES!"

Two ODSTs stayed pinned on the walls of the Forerunner Structure as a Mantis, a Scorpion, and a Gauss Hog pump round and round at their cover. "Scheiße!", the second ODST cursed as a Gauss round bounced off a slope and struck the ground 1 feet away from her. Her armor adorned Promethean-Orange lines and a blue colored version of the defunct Soviet Union flag painted on the right shoulder pad and the same flag on both sides of her helmet, she also wore a Marine Pack/Jetpack hybrid that is striped Promethean-Orange and Night-Black, and is holding a MA5D with a striped black and yellow line going acroos from start of the rifle and the end of the rifle, and also connects to the side. The other ODST had blue lines adorned on him and a jetpack on his back and a Battle Rifle with a red stripe on his hand. "Fucking Sarge.", he muttered as he and the other ODST heard the men in full red ODST armor pumping rounds from the Gauss Turret at them.

"Die! Die! DIE!", Sarge screamed at the top of his lungs that his body would allow him to do. "Sarge, shouldn't we be charging now while the other guys pinned them down?", the passenger of the Warthog said as he lobbed another fragmentation grenade at the structure. "Shut up, Grif.", Sarge said as he fired off the 73th round from the hog's Gauss Turret. They didn't noticed a fragmentation grenade that rolled under the jeep and detonated. The Warthog blew up and the former occupants were sent flying as charred bodies with pieces of scorched armor attached to them.

The Scorpion turned to look at the wreckage, although it was a very stupid action, and stared at it for 5 seconds before the Orange ODST appeared out of active camouflage and latched onto the Scorpion's turret. The Mantis turned to help it and fired all of it's payload at the ODST. What the driver didn't know, which was Caboose, that the ODST took off, leaving Wash, who was driving the Scorpion, in a very orange explosive. "Sorry George Washington!", Caboose said at the charred remains of Wash. The blue ODST jumped out and ran towards the Mantis and hopped on the hatch of the Mantis.

"Ahhh! Get off me you mean, blue, black, snowman!", Caboose said as he controlled the Mantis to walk around in circles. "Trottel", the orange ODST said as she picked up a SRS-99-S5 and aimed for the barrels of the grenade launcher. She fired a round into the barrel and the grenade detonated, and caused the rest to detonated and rip the arm of the Mantis. "Ah! Mean orange lady blew off my arm!", Caboose screamed as his shields failed. Caboose then accidentally opened his hatch and the blue ODST took out his M6H sidearm and fired a round at Caboose's skull. The game ended with the announcer announcing game over in his deep, manly, baritone voice.

The map and other objects disappeared by a mass of pixels and the valley was replaced by a large, grey, cold, hard walls of the UNSC Infinty. The bodies of the dead red team were covered in a blue glow and the charred and scorched bodies changed to the same ODST that the orange ODST and the blue ODST killed. "God dammit Grif, you distracted me so I couldn't see that grenade.", Sarge growled at Grif, blaming him for the loss. "What!? You assigned Simmons to watch out for anything and he was sleeping! Who would be sleeping in a middle of a battle!?", Grif retorted as he walked towards the exit. Sarge grabbed Grif and Simmons by the helmets and knocked them both, and then proceeded to kick their balls and smack them in the faces with his helmet.

The others look at the scene and the orange and blue ODSTs walked away. Those two ODSTs, are Mike, the blue one, and Samata, the orange one. They scored high in every game, with the exception of Infection. Mike and Samata were friends, not a couple, and are the best of the best, basically they can go toe to toe with Majestic and a Spartan II head on and still win. "Those hirnlos men are bad, not even worthy to face Majestic.", Samata commented.

"You can say that again, they can't even kill a grunt, but can get their asses handed to them by a GRUNT! For REAL!", Mike ranted as he threw his hands up the air. Samata chuckled at the thought at Red Team A1 not able to kill a grunt. They passed by multiple marines and some ODSTs as they walked to the ODST barracks. Samata looked out the window to see 5 Frigates cruising by them and 1 Marathon Cruiser sailing with them, another group of the same amount of ships are on the left side of the Infinty. Samata veered her head back to sidestep a officer.

Not knowing that tomorrow will be hell for Samata.

* * *

**Rate this 1-5 and leave a review. Point out any mistakes and check out my other stories! **

**ArchAngel out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people! ArchAngel 117 here with a chapter! I'm going to use 'We are ODST' Trailer for the intro, so expect some familiar events! Without a further atdo, let's start! Also, Samata was a ODST midway of the Human-Covenant War. Also changing her backstory.**

**Save File/001A...**

**Loading...**

**Loading Complete! **

**Game Start!**

* * *

Samata was twitching on her bed. Her arms and legs were tensing, and she shuffled a bit. She was having flashbacks.

**In Her Flashback... **

Samata stared at the coffin when the tarp came off. She saw her father's name on it. She stood with her remaining family members and her father's friends and teammates. She also heard the a faint music. It was quiet, but sad and mourning. She looked at the Honor soldiers and she knew who she is going to be.

A ODST like her father.

As the rugged face captain ordered his troops, he looked at Samata for a brief second and then said the command. Samata blinked as the shots are fired and she flashed back to when she went to training with various other troops. She was crawling across the mud filled barbed wires as their Drill Sargent kept yelling to keep moving and fired a short blank burst from his M7 SMG. She then flashed back to when she had her first drop. When the pod hit the ground, she felt her bones shake and her skin rippling.

She took off running, searing hot plasma blots flying past her, a few fellow ODST getting shot down by the Covie bastards. She ran past two ODSTs dragging a wounded ODST. She fired on a grunt and a jackal, their heads exploding in a bloody mist. Mud and dirt flew past her, singling a near miss of a enemy explosion. She didn't noticed a brute as it smacked into the ground, her helmet falling off and earning her first scar.

She quickly grabbed her M7S SMG out of the mud and pointed it at the brute. The ape roared and raised his blade. A nearby Banshee blew up and one of it's debris's hit the brute, killing it. Samata stared at the corpse before getting up.

It was night and Samata stood with her team. She and other ODSTs stared at the grave, a M7S stuck to the mound and holding a cracked ODST helmet. A white lined ODST stood across her. Samata picked up and folded the torn and scorched flag of the ODST Branch. The white lined ODST looked at her as she stored the flag in the compartment in her chest plate.

A distant explosion and a roar was heard and everyone looked to the direction. Samata and the rest donned their helmets and ran off to the direction. Samata could hear the last lyric of the song as she ran. She looked at the rest of the ODSTs and then whispered to herself, "We are ODSTs..."

* * *

"WAKE UP! DAMMIT!"

Samata got up and saw Mike was having problems trying to get her up. "Da fuck?", Samata said as she got up. "Quick, armor on and get a weapon.", Mike said as he out a his BR85HB SR. Samata ran off, taking her M6H with her, to the armory, where her armor is stored. Samata looked out the window and saw 5 Corvettes and 2 Battle Curisers.

The hall shook as a purple landing craft struck the window 8 feet from Samata. Samata raised her M6H and Mike lobbed a frag. They both heard screams and yells, satisfying the two ODSTs. A Brute came out and charged at them. He was quickly put down as his armor broke off and a M6H round split his brain.

Samata and Mike sprinted to the armory. When they got there, they stepped on a pad and multiple robotic arms appeared. The arms placed armor piece after armor piece and they completed their job in 45 seconds. Samata grabbed her custom MA5D, her SRS-99 AM rifle, and she opened her locker for her special weapons. Her locker was filled with a refitted Boys Anti-Tank rifle, MP40, a Chicago Typewriter (Aka, Thompson SMG), a Mauser C96, and a M1911.

"What the fuck? Those are 20th Century weapons, lady!", Mike said as he stared at her with two other ODSTs. "Meh, they can kill a Grunzen and Tier", Samata said, hefting her Boys Anti-Tank rifle. Mike shrugged and picked up a railgun. When they ran out, they saw already that all the Corvettes are dead and 1 heavily damaged frigate. Another landing craft struck the hall, 15 feet from the armory.

Samata and Mike ran to the landing position. When they got there, 5 Marines are already dead and 2 injured, the rest took cover behind some crates. Samata fired short-controlled burst and Mike let loose 4 burst before they got into cover. Out of 10 grunts, 3 Jackals, and 1 Brute, all of the grunts are dead, 2 Jackals lay on the floor dead, and the Brute was a Chieftain. "Fuck! Chieftain!", the lead Marine yelled before she was sent flying into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

The Chieftain laughed and charged. Mike loaded a round into his railgun and charged it up. The Chieftain stopped and then charged again. Mike fired and the round struck the Chieftain in the chest. He stumbled back and then Samata tackled him.

He roared and grabbed Samata and threw into the landing craft and got up. The ugly ape then activated invincibility and stepped inside as the rounds pelted him. He smacked Mike off and slammed the landing craft's door close. "Hässlich affe.", Samata said as she reached for her MA5D. The Chieftain laughed and then kicked the MA5D away.

Samata saw a pile of plasma grenades near the Chieftain. 'Must have rolled inside', Samata thought as she quickly draw her M6H out and fired a round. The Chieftain saw this and grabbed Samata and threw her into the door. Samata can hear yelling outside and the landing craft unlatched. The craft only got 7 feet before it exploded in a bright blue light.

* * *

**Afrika**

**1944 **

A humanoid Neuroi flew through the sky, enjoying her day. She was part of a group of defectors, but it was quickly found and was stomped immediately. She was the last one. As she flew, she saw a bright blue light and she saw a black dot from where it was. She flew over there and found a human wearing black armor.

It looked different then what a normal human soldier would wear. Next to her a jeep with a turret on it's side. She touched down and investigated. She found the soldier's weapons. They looked very different from what she saw.

One had a bull pup design and the other was a bulky pistol. She also saw a Boys Anti-Tank rifle, a MP40, a Mauser C96, and a M1911. As she stepped closer, the soldier groaned. She froze and saw the black (No racism.) soldier as he got up and stared at her. Then he spoke in a feminine voice, "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! I got to make a announcement, and it will be posted on my bio. Since middle school is starting, I will not be able to update regularly. My parents dropped a policy that I can't use the computer during the week days, and I can only use it at weekends and Fridays (Hopefully).  
**

**Let's a go! **

**Loading Save File 00001A...**

**Loading Complete... **

**Starting File... **

**Game Start!**

* * *

Samata looked at the thing in front of her. It was certainly humanoid, with the exception of having glossy black and red hexagons posted around it. The being stood still, staring at her with it's 'face'. Samata could see her own reflection on it's 'face'. She saw her 20th Century weapons she hid in vain from the Quarter Master and the staff.

She asked a question and it looked like it couldn't understand her. Multiple theories came to Samata's head. One, The being is a Forerunner origin. Two, the being is a Remnant Covie Weapon. Third, She's losing her mind or etc.

The unknown contact then sent something into her HUD. When Samata checked her mission, she saw a note that the contact identified herself as a 'Neuroi', and she is took a form of a human. "A Neuroi?", Samata said as she walked to her weapons. The Neuroi nodded, but looked tensed as Samata picked up her custom painted MA5D. "What?", Samata said as she picked up her M6H.

The Neuroi looked confused for a second but shook it's head. As Samata completed her recovery of her weapons, she turned to see the M12 LRV with a M46 LAAG. Samata smiled as she flipped the hog and got on the driver seat, and also found a Spartan Laser attached on the bed. She started the engine and checked the systems. Satisfied that the M12 LRV had no problems with it's system, she revved the engine and looked at the Neuroi.

Samata's mind struggled whether to let the Neuori on or not. 'It could kinda violate Protocol, but she can't leave it behind...wait.', Samata thought as she checked the message. "How do you know humanity?", Samata asked. The Neuroi responded, this time, speaking in a computer-like female voice, "I thought you humans know about the Neuroi?" "Wait, what?", Samata said, getting out of the driver seat.

"We are at war with your race, and before you point at me with your guns, I am a defector...in a way. I am the last of the defectors.", the Neuroi explained. Samata stared at her for 5 seconds and then shook her head. "What...what year is it?", Samata asked as she looked around the area. "In our way of recording time, 2014, but in your way, 1944.", the Humanoid Neuroi answered. Samata stared at the defector before walking to the Warthog.

"Get on.", Samata ordered as she revved the engine. The defector Neuroi stared at her and then spoke, "I decline, I can simply fly and follow you." Samata nodded and put metal to the pedal and sped off with the defector survivor in tow.

* * *

**Unnamed Airfield, Afrika **

6 Karlslander Bf-109Gs lay next to the partially finished hangers. Across the Bf-109Gs are also 6 Liberon P-38 Lightnings, both planes are covered in sand, dust, grime, and a few splotches of oil. Mechanics nearby ate their lunch and went back to their job to fix the planes. A man sat on some crates next to a M4 Sherman and was reading a roster paper, which is a Witch roster. He put the papers down and stood up and walked to meet the arriving witches.

On the Witch roster:

- 405th Firefight Joint Fighter Wing -

Command-

Master Sargent Hildegard 'Cloudy' Friedman, Age 18, Maschinengewehr-42, Fw-190 Striker, Magic Eye, Karlslander, wears a Britannia Paratrooper uniform with a short skirt, red eyes, black hair.

Second in Command-

Technical Sargent Samantha '17' Gearing, Age 17, Bren MG, P-38 Lightning Striker, Witch Time, aka Slow Motion (Drawback: The users' reaction time is decrease greatly), Liberon, wears a standard Liberon Uniform with a short skirt.

Witches-

Staff Sargent Veto 'Kat' Top, Age 14, 12.7mm Browning MG, P-400 Striker, Ice Arrows (Info: The user can summon a hail of ice arrows on the target. Note that the drawback is that the user must have at least a cloud to use to launch the arrows from), Britannia, wears Standard U.S Marine green camouflage uniform with a short skirt, brown eyes, red hair.

Corporal Jana 'Top Pistole' Krieg, Age 15, Boys Anti-Tank Rifle, Bf-109G Striker, Healing, Karlsland, wears a Standard Grey Karlsland Soldier uniform with a short skirt and has a red rose attached to her weapon, green eyes, brown hair.

Private First Class Konya Akahana (Note that the surname come first and the given name follows), Age 13, Type 92 HMG, SBD-3 Dauntless Naval Striker, Wide Spread Repair (Info: Allows the user to create a 800 meter wide circle that will magically repair planes that are assisting the witches, drawback is the witch will be stationary and cannot summon a shield, also, the repairs will last for 2 hours and 30 minutes), Fuso, wears a Standard tan colored Fusoan officer uniform with a short skirt, blue eyes, sliver hair.

- End of Roster -

Just as the man stepped on top of the M4 Sherman tank, 5 Witches landed in front of the M4 Sherman. Mechanics came over to store the detached Striker units, and while that happened, the commander of the 401st Firefight JFW stepped forward and shook hands with the Major, who stepped off the tank. "Welcome to Nowhere Airfield, Master Sargent Friedman.", the Major said warmly. "Doesn't seem to be complete...", Corporal Jana said as she saw the hangers and the planes that were beaten up by the desert version of Mother Nature. "I know, but it will be complete soon.", the Major said as he lead them to the barracks.

The 401st Firefight Witches earned their JFW name when they kept calling battles firefight and occasionally carry a flamethrower. They state their job is to save civilians and destroy every damn Neuroi out there. They were placed in the Pacific Theater and then moved to the Afrika Theater. After the major left the Witches' barracks, the 401st began to make the barracks their home. Jana placed her Anti-Tank rifle carefully next to her bed, Akahana placed her Type 92 MG against the wall near her bed and flopped onto bed, Veto, aka Kat, kissed Akahana on the forehead before placing her weapon next to Akahana's gun and snuggled with her girlfriend.

Hildegard sat down her bed and unrolled her right sleeve, revealing parts of her right arm is covered in black and red. Hildegard stared at it and rolled her sleeve and fell to sleep. Samantha looked at her and then sat next to her commander's sleeping body. Hildegard found out she had been partially Neuroified, something that had never happened to a living being. Hildegard and Samantha kept it a secret from the military and their fellow witches in fear that Hildegard might be executed.

Her partial Neuroificantion also changed her blond hair to black hair and her lilac eyes to blood-red eyes. Soon, Samantha also snuggled with her commander and fell to sleep. Outside of the Witches' barracks, a P-38 with 5 mugs painted on it's tail took off to do recon. As it flew off and proceeded to search the area it was assigned to, the pilot saw a dust trail. He immediately radioed the Airfield and reported his findings.

And under the Ace pilot is Samata and the humanoid Neuroi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's GO!**

**Loading Save File 00001A...**

**Loading Complete... **

**Starting File... **

**Game Start!**

* * *

**Afrika **

Samata took of her helmet and placed it on the seat next to her. Her sensors detected a plane up ahead, and the shadowy plane was familiar. "What the fuck?", Samata said as she saw the shadow of the P-38 Lightning go over her and then turn back to it's previous direction. "A P-38? A Airfield must be nearby.", the Neuroi said as she looked at the retreating twin engine fighter. "And I don't think they will welcome you with open arms...", Samata muttered as she stepped on the breaks.

"So, I'm not sure what's going to happen...", Samata said as she pulled the bolt on her MA5D. She then turned to the direction the P-38 came from and zoomed in with her helmet's feature. What she saw was...stunning and...weird. Five humans, which are young girls, and saw a device that looks very familiar, as the devices looked like WWII Props, and are responsible for them to fly. She then saw they weren't wearing any pants, only their panties are showing, which made her blush a bit. "Witches...", the humanoid defector Neuroi said in a worried voice.

"Witches? You mean like the one who uses-", Samata said before a large cloud of dirt appeared before her. The 'Witches' were firing at her and the Neuroi.

"Ah shit."

* * *

**Location of Sighting, Afrika **

"You missed Jana.", Hildegrad said as she pulled the binoculars from her face. "Damn glare...", Jana said as she took aim again. Jana was about to pull the trigger when a loud bang and a whiz was heard. Three strands of hair fell of her head and she panicked and pulled the trigger, missing again. The hostile had a long gun on her hands, and a smoke trail was 5mm from Jana's head.

"Kat.", Hildegrad ordered as Veto, aka Kat, used a cloud above the hostiles and created a ice arrow rain. The hostile the looked up and then took out a cylinder from it's belt. It then planted it on a ground and a wide sphere of light appeared and covered the Neuroi and the black-clad hostile. The light dome then proceeded to protect the hostile and the Neuroi, including the jeep, and the ice arrows broke as they hit the dome. "What the...", Veto said as the rest was slacked jaw at this.

The hostile then picked up the cylinder and the dome disappeared. Akahana then fired her Type 92 HMG at the hostiles and Veto pulled her trigger on her M2 Browing MG. The Neuroi simply flew out of the kill zone, but the hostile didn't had time as the bulelts strike it. Veto kept the trigger depressed until the gun jammed. When the dust and sand cleared, the hostile stood there, it's armor strached but not even barely affected.

It looked like it was disappointed at Veto's and Akahana's attempt to kill it. Then it walked up to the turret on the jeep and swirled the gun at them. "Scatter!", Samantha screamed as the 401st dispersed into individuals. Bullets came out of it's barrel in a surprisingly high rate of fire. It was hard to get a sight on the hostile as they had to constantly evade a wave of 50. cal projectiles.

Hildegrad unpinned a smoke grenade she made herself and threw it. The grenade hit the left 'shield' and detonated, covering the affected zone in smoke. Jana could have sworn she heard the black-clad hostile curse in her country's language. The Neuroi then came into the spotlight as it fired red lasers at them, making it harder to fire at the target. Hidlegrad saw a five second window as the Neuori looked to see it's companion in the clearing smoke.

The Master Sargent then entered what she calls 'Witch Time', aka Slow Motion, and lined up her sights on the hostile.

_Ratatatatatatatat _

A hail of bullets hit the shields and the hostile's 'helmet'. "Ficken Schlampe!", The target cursed in German (A/N: What?). "What!?", Jana said as the black-clad hostile got off the turret and took out a Boys Anti-Tank Rifle. "Did it just speak German!?", Akahana said as she had a round whiz pass her by a inch. "Not to mention it called us a bitch!", Hildegrad said as she fired her MG-42 at it.

The hostile still didn't fall, though it's armor was scratched, but it seems to stumble back a bit when it gets hit by Jana's Anti-Tank rifle. Hildegrad saw it grip it's strange designed rifle tighter. "Hold on girls, we got this!", a Bf 109G pilot said through the radio as he and his fellow pilots fly past the 401st and fire their guns and cannons at it. The hostile looked calm as twelve planes bore down on it.

Then, it moved in inhuman speed. Where the hostile was, it was standing 6 feet away from it. The Bf-109Gs and P-38s pulled out of their dive and the 401st dodged a laser from the Neuroi that was following it. "Haha! That's what you guys got, I thought you were going to be overkill, but noooo...", the hostile taunted. "But...I'll stop, and if you guys attack my companion, I'll kill you...", the hostile said before it lowered it weapon.

Silence filled the air, tensions rose, and both parties gripped their guns.

_Sccreechh__! _

A medium-type Neuroi barged in and attacked them, lasers furiously trying to hit something. "Shit!", Akahana said as the 401st scattered once again and fired their magic infused weapons at it. The hostile, and surprisingly, the humanoid Neuroi also attacked, ripping the medium Neuroi to shreds. The core soon was struck and the bastard turned into a mess of glowing crystals. "I detect more of my kind, we must move!", the humanoid Neuroi reported as it and the black-clad hostile ran/flew back to the jeep.

"Wait what!? I don't orders from you, you fucking genocidal bastard!", Samantha screeched and brought up her middle finger to bore into their faces. "Samantha! Get together!, it's right! I can see 40 Neurois boring at us!", Hildegrad said grimly as she used her magic eye. "Hold on! Hey defector!", the black armored person said, "can you survive a EMP blast?" "Yes, I developed a EMP hardened shield.", the humanoid Neuroi answered. The armored person the took out a metallic kite (A/N: It's a Predator Drone from COD: BO2, but with a wide EMP burst.) and threw it, it's small wings projecting out of it and being rocket propelled. Soon, after two minutes, it reached the black could and detonated.

A wave of bluish-green light appeared and then it grew rapidly into a bright, white, light. Seconds later, it disappeared and the black cloud fell down into the ground.


End file.
